Left Behind: TT Style
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: UPDATE! No, I haven't died. Here's the next chapter of the story. The group goes to church on Sunday. Pretty normal for them, I guess. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Left Behind: TT Style

Author's Note: This was originally BehindmyBlueeyes' story. It has since been handed to me for my writing pleasure. Therefore, the basic content will be the same, but I have lengthened the chapters and my style is different as well. Please R & R! Also, my MSN is always open to people who want to talk to me in a NICE way.

But first: DISCLAIMER! I don't own the Teen Titans or the Left Behind series. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 5

A Surprising Departure

Mia hung up the phone, yelling for her father. "Dad! News flash!"

He ran into the room, saying, "Phone call from Victor? What did he say? Did he find out anything?"

Mia replied, "Yes Dad, if you'll let me talk, I can tell you what Jake said." She continued after Dick had become quiet. "They got into a conference where they were introduced to the new world leader, Nicolae Carpathia. He's made some basic promises, including doing something to help the parentless kids."

"That's it? That could have been found out by reading the paper or watching the news." Dick stated, while running a hand through his short, cropped black hair. "When are they coming home? Did he say?"

Mia thought a second before replying, "No, he didn't, but he said he'd call back later after they found out more information." She plopped down into a leather armchair in the living room, flicking on the television. It was already on the news, the announcer saying, "All airports in the U.N. are still running, but with increased security, only privately owned planes will be able to take off for the first hour. The commercial flights will begin as soon as everyone is on board and has passed a checkpoint."

She flicked off the TV, deciding to go to her room and read her Bible for a bit. "Later Dad. If you need me, I'll be in my room reading." Just as she mounted the stairs, the phone rang. Dick picked up, saying, "Hello? Grayson residence."

"Uncle Dick? We're driving to the airport now. We'll be taking off to come back home within the…" He cut off, cursing under his breath. "We're gonna be delayed a bit. Roadblock up ahead. Call back when we're in town." The phone clicked, and then sounded a dial tone.

**Back in the U.N.**

"Now of all the things to run into!" Victor exclaimed. "Why is this road closed off?" A man in a black suit and sunglasses walked over, knocking on the window. Victor rolled it down, asking, "Can I help ya?"

"Are you Victor Stone and Jake Logan?" the man asked curtly, showing his bodyguard ID tag.

"Yes, I'm Victor, this is Jake." The black man said, indicating Jake when his name was said.

The bodyguard nodded. "You're going to have to come with us. President Carpathia wants to talk to you. Please turn your car around and follow me." He left, climbing into a black Mercedes Benz and waited for Victor to turn his rental car around, then drove off down the road.

"Wonder why President Carpathia wants to talk with us. We didn't do anything wrong, did we Uncle Victor?" Jake asked as they neared the building, parking beside the Mercedes.

"Not as far as I know. We'll find out soon, I guess." He got out and followed the suited man, Jake following behind him. The group reached the building, doors opening to reveal none other than Nicolae Carpathia himself.

"Greetings Victor. I've heard you were here. How nice to meet an old Teen Titan. I trust you found the press conference informative?" Nicolae began, smiling and showing his straight, white teeth.

"Yes sir, we did. Romania has made a good decision by electing you." Victor said, bowing slightly at the other man.

"Please, call me Nicolae. I hate formal titles."

Victor looked a bit puzzled. "Oookay. Nicolae. If I may be so bold as to ask, did we do something wrong? We're trying to get home to our friends and family." He looked over his shoulder at Jake, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Yes, yes. You are returning to a pull out couch bed and two friends, one named Dick Grayson, known in his youth as Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Also, a Rachel Roth, known as Raven when she was with the group as well." Nicolae looked at Jake, who squinted back at him. "This is her son, Jake. Send your mother my regards. She was a powerful sorceress in her day. Now, she's turned over to the light side."

Jake thought, 'Either this guy's a mind reader or he's the Antichrist. No one knows that except Uncle Victor and me.'

Victor turned to leave, grabbing Jake as he went. "We're going now. Nice to meet you, Nicolae." He began walking off, but the bodyguards moved to intercept them.

"Oh, you're not leaving just yet. I must show you your rooms. Surely you want to rest before heading out on a long flight." He gestured behind him to the double oak doors, leading to two bedrooms.

"We'll pass. We're leaving. Thanks anyways, Nicolae." Victor began pushing through the guards, pulling Jake with him. The two got into their car and sped away before either of the guards could catch them again.

"Well, that was weird," he said, pushing the accelerator to the floor, zooming past the now parted black cars on the road to the airport. "I didn't tell him any of that stuff. I'm thinking he's too well informed, if you get my drift." He swerved the car into a parking spot and jumped out, grabbing his bag out of the trunk.

"Mr. Stone, ready to leave already? Your plane is just finished getting fueled, so you can go and take off as soon as you're ready." An airport guard said, nodding as they raced past.

"Thanks. Good timing." The small Cessna was sitting on the tarmac, engine already running. They climbed in and radioed the tower. "Airport Control, this is Cessna 321-AC. We're taking off and heading home. Over."

"Copy 321-AC. Take off when ready. Control out."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Victor muttered, pushing the throttle forward and the plane taxied down the runway, slowly banking into the air and heading away from the airport.

A few hours later, they set down at the local airstrip, parking the plane in the hangar and hopped into their parked Chrysler 300 and drove off towards the Grayson home. An hour later, they drove into the garage and Jake called out, "We're back! Dinner on the table yet? I'm starved!"

Mia ran out to greet him, hugging him like her lost brother. "Why didn't you call when you set down?"

Victor answered for him. "We got caught by Carpathia. I'm getting a bad feeling about that guy. Let's talk about this over dinner with everyone else."

The group entered into the kitchen where a huge pot of chicken stew was sitting on the table; steam wafting towards the garage, carrying scents of barley and other herbs with it.

Victor inhaled through his nose, "WOI! Smells good, guys. Let me at it!" He sat down at the table, dishing himself a bowl and was about to put a spoonful in his mouth when Dick called, "Hey, wait for us! We're going to bless this meal as a group." He grabbed a few glasses out of the cupboard and setting them on the table.

"Who wants what to drink?" he asked by the fridge.

"Milk for me, thanks." Victor called.

"Mango Punch, please," came from Mia.

Rachel replied, "Herbal tea, if you have any."

Jake replied, "Water for me."

Dick set about getting the drinks, putting on a pot of water for Rachel's tea and pouring out the others. He sat down at the table, ready to pray. When everyone had bowed his or her head, he began. "Dear Lord, we thank you for the food that You've given us, we pray You'll bless the food's nourishment to our bodies. In Jesus' name,"

The whole group said, "Amen." They all began to eat, as Victor and Jake retold their adventure in the U.N.

"You're saying he knew you were staying here with us and you didn't tell him?" Robin asked, putting the dishes into the dishwasher, dumping some Jet-Dry solution in and closed the door.

"That's exactly it! He knew your names, former positions on the Titans, everything! He creeped me out. We left ASAP and came straight home." He looked at Jake, who was staring at his sneakers. "I think we may have found the Antichrist my friends and he's out to stop all Christians."

Well, that's the end of chapter five. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be nice! (Hint hint, nudge nudge) My MSN is always open. Feel free to add me at put something Fanfiction related in your name, so I know not to block you.

Love, peace and chicken grease! (Some saying I found on Christian Guitar Resources)

DashRendar


	2. The Unexpected Phone Call

Left Behind: TT Style

Here's the next chapter folks! I'm able to write so much because this is summertime, so NO SCHOOL! WOOT! Anyways, when September comes around, my updates will take longer, as I will have work on schoolwork, have band practices (Youth group band, (I play lead guitar) Sunday worship band (I play keyboard) and school band (I play tuba or saxophone)) and piano lessons (Please don't laugh. I need at least Grade 8 Royal Conservatory to get a music degree).

Now, thanks to reviewers for this story and my songfic, Zero.

Left Behind Reviews

Titansfan45- Nice to know someone will enjoy this! I think 'long story requiring much work' is a bit of an understatement. Heh heh. I will do my best to continue writing.

I'mARockStar- Was it really _that_ confusing? I had put to read BehindmyBlueeyes' story first. But it's good to know you like it! Haha.

SarcasmQueen1- Thanks! I loved the story too and when I saw the A/N at the end of the story, I practically screamed, "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?" I hope that answered my own question! Haha. If you liked this story, look up JesusFreak9. I can't remember the name of the story, but Star's a Christian and converts the others. It was really good!

BehindmyBlueeyes77- Ah, the creator herself! Many thanks for letting me continue this awesome story idea. It's great to know you like my work. Thanks again!

Zero Reviews

Brix- Thanks for the review! But, what if I don't want a cookie, huh?

Anyways, onto the chapter!

Chapter 6

The Unexpected Phone Call

After dinner had finished and the dishes were put away, the group started talking about anything that popped into their heads. Mia grabbed a deck of cards and shuffled the cards, dealing them out for a game of Pass The Ace (A/N: If you haven't played the game before, I'll post the rules next time).

"So, Victor, you going to play the tape you got mailed in from Pastor Bruce tomorrow in the service?" Dick asked, passing his card to Mia, who groaned.

Victor flipped up his King of Hearts when Mia tried to pass to him a two of clubs. "Ya, probably, if I can get that stupid video projector to work." He laughed, seeing the only person who with a high card was Jake, with a Queen of Spades. "Think you can gimme a hand with it Dick?" He scooped up the cards, shuffled them into the deck and passed them out for another round.

"Sure thing, Vic. Any idea what's wrong with it?" He looked at his card, passing it to Mia, who laughed and flipped up her King.

Victor thought for a second. "Not really. I'm beginning to think it needs a new fan. It always overheats, but the repair guy said it was in working order." He peeked at his card and passed to Rachel, who reluctantly gave up her Jack for his ace.

The phone rang out in the living room. Mia pushed back her chair to go answer it. "Back in a sec. Don't start a new hand without me!" She ran out and picked up the phone, saying, "Grayson residence. Mia speaking." She listened for a second, then asked, "Can you hold on for a second? I'll get him." Mia put the phone down and walked to the kitchen door. "Dad, phone call. Someone named Terra. Says you know her."

Dick nodded. "I'll take it. She's an old friend." He smiled, seeing Victor's big grin. Dick pushed back from the table, rising to take the call. He walked over to the phone quickly, picking it up and said, "Terra? Long time no see. Can you hold on another second? I'm going to get Victor and Rachel, I'm sure they will want to talk to you too." He listened for a second, nearly falling over with surprise. "You're where?" Listened for a second. "The pay phone at the homeless shelter? What happened?"

Rachel and Victor came in now, asking, "Homeless shelter?"

Dick held up a finger, signaling for a minute. "Terra, I'm going to put you on speaker phone so everyone can hear. One sec." He hit the speaker button and put the phone back in its cradle.

Terra's voice came out of the speaker, a bit tinny. "Well, my house was destroyed by robbers when I wasn't home and my husband was taken in the Rapture and my nearest relative is my second cousin, who lives in Idaho, but she's in heaven too." She paused for a second and the phone clinked. "Sorry, had to put in another quarter. Anyways, the rest of James' family was taken in the Rapture, so I'm all alone. I don't have any more money when this quarter runs out, so I'm just bumming it here."

"Terra, you're coming to stay with us. No arguments. I'm coming to pick you up now. Stay put." He heard her "OK" him, but he was already grabbing the keys and his jacket, bursting out the door. He yanked the door open and jammed the key into the ignition. The engine turned over and caught. The van roared into reverse, then jammed into gear and sped down the road towards the homeless shelter. Cars and houses whizzed past, some of the drivers honking in protest.

Fifteen reckless minutes later, he pulled into the homeless shelter parking lot, seeing a small blonde figure by the payphone. Terra looked bigger, but you could tell she had lost some weight lately.

Dick jumped out, ran over and gave her a hug. "Why didn't you call sooner? I could have picked you up days ago." He smiled at her and she fidgeted.

"I couldn't find your name in the phone book. The thing is four years old. I finally used the operator and I had to go through, like 20 Richard/Dick Grayson's." She growled and took at deep breath to calm herself down. "I'm okay, just let me grab my stuff." She came out hauling a suitcase, torn and tattered, one of the front storage compartments holding on by a thread.

Dick opened the trunk and put the suitcase in, asking, "How did you get this stuff? I thought your house was burned down." He opened the door for her and went around to climb into the driver seat.

Terra replied, "Yes, it was. I was out of town, visiting some of my college friends in Denver. When I came back, the house was burned down and I couldn't find anyone. The neighbors said James disappeared right off the lawn tractor. It sat on the lawn idling for an hour before someone stole the thing." She looked out the window, her reflection looking back at her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, small mouth, small nose.

"Well, it's nice to know you're okay. You can stay with the others at my place." Dick drove on, staring out the windshield at the oncoming traffic.

"How's Star doing? Haven't heard from you guys in a while."

Dick took a minute before responding. "She left me behind, Terra. She tried to convince me, but I wouldn't listen, me being the stubborn fool I am. Now I just wish I had listened. Maybe if I could go back and rewrite time, I'd be in heaven, singing praises to God, instead of driving you home to my place." He drove on, blinking a few times to clear back tears. "I'm sure Vic and Rae would both agree with me there."

Terra asked, "Vic's left behind? But, he's the pastor of the church for crying out loud! Bee got taken and he's sitting around on his butt?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone there. I'm really sorry about Kori. The kids must be devastated."

"Kid. Mia's here with me and Rae's son, Jake." He cleared his throat. "Bobby's gone." Dick pulled into the driveway and parked the van, opening the trunk so Terra could pull her stuff out. He locked the doors using the auto locker in his key chain and held the door open for her as she carried her stuff in. "Guys, we're back!" he called in, bringing Rachel and Victor out to greet an old friend.

Rachel smiled at Terra. "Long time no see." She hugged Terra and asked, "How you been holding up lately?"

"Fine, I guess. Heard about Gar. I'm so sorry. He was a cool guy and you deserved each other." She smiled sympathetically and moved over to hug Victor. "Wassup Tin Man?"

He laughed. "Who you calling Tin Man, Toothpick?" He playfully punched her in the shoulder.

Terra laughed and asked, "So, I'd love to continue this conversation, but if you haven't noticed, I kinda stink. I'm gonna go grab a shower and I'll meet you downstairs later."

"Sure. Follow me and I'll show you your room and then you can shower. Washer and dryer are downstairs in the basement." Dick began climbing the stairs, Terra carrying her bag behind him. He pushed open the door to Tommy's old room, a tear coming to his eye.

"You can stay in Tommy's room." He wiped his eye and turned to leave when Terra grabbed in and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, Dick. He'll be in good hands, after all, he's in heaven!" She smiled at him and plopped her suitcase down on the bed, turning to go to the washroom to freshen up as Dick went back downstairs, smiling to himself.

About ten minutes later, Terra came back downstairs, hair damp and dressed in clean clothes. They moved into the living room, Rachel bringing in a few chairs from the kitchen to accommodate those who didn't get furniture. Terra retold her story and explained that she believed God existed, went to church, even led the youth group, but she hadn't asked the Lord into her heart.

Dick smiled. "Would you like to ask Jesus into your life, Terra? I already have, so I know when I die or the Lord comes back again, I'll be ready."

She replied, "I'm not sure yet. I need some time to think about it, if that's okay."

"No problem. Take your time. Juts so you know, we're all going to church Sunday morning. You're welcome to join us." Juts then, Dick noticed Mia and Jake weren't there. "Where did the kids get to?"

Rachel answered, "I think they're getting 'better acquainted.' No, they're not doing anything inappropriate. I said they could take the van out for a date. They gave me their destination, Jake has his cell phone and I told them be back before 10."

Dick sighed. "I would have preferred you asked me before giving Mia permission to go. She's my daughter."

Vic looked at him and stated, "Dick, she's 14, she can handle herself. Jake's a responsible young man anyways. He knows how to treat women. You should have seen him in the terminal. He was flirting up a storm, but in a good way. He even lead a few girls in the sinner's prayer."

Dick smiled to himself. "Alright, but next time, please ask me first."

The group began chatting about old memories and playing cards on the table.

Well, that's the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed! Next chapter will be Jake and Mia's date. Things will get a bit weird, trust me!

Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. If you are interested, please add me to your MSN.

Again I say, please put something FanFiction related in your name so I know not to block you. We'll have a chat.

For now,

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash


	3. Date Night

Left Behind: TT Style

Chapter 7

Date Night

A/N: Hey all! I've gotten a few short reviews from some people who will remain anonymous. I ask all reviewers to: Not give one word reviews, such as "Interesting," "Horrible," "Crappy," etc. If you have something to say, please do! All reviews will be read and taken under advisement.

Not criticize my grammar! I know it isn't all that good. I will do my best to keep everything grammatically correct. If you want to incorporate a grammar critique into your review, I'll let it slide, but just a review telling me a word in my summary isn't spelled right just ticks me off!

Now, thanks to reviewers! Whee!

BehindmyBlueeyes77- Thanks! I thought it was a good chapter myself! Lol. Sad to say we're living in the end times. We need to get out there and witness to others about the word of God. Keep up with your FanFiction stuff. You're doing well.

Titanfan45- I'm doing fine? Good. I shall continue then!

Now, onto the date!

Jake and Mia pulled into the mall parking lot, the truck gliding easily between a blue minivan and a black Corvette. (A/N: I LOVE Corvettes!)

Jake noticed the colors of the cars and laughed, "We're in the middle of a bruise!" He turned off the engine, climbing out of the red Ram to open the door for Mia.

Mia opened the door herself, climbing out and knocked Jake flat with the rear-swinging door. She gasped, "Sorry! Are you okay?" She leaned over to help him up, grabbing his hand and pulling.

"Yea, I'm okay. I was a quarterback on the school football team. I've had worse." He dusted off his camouflage cargo pants and offered Mia his arm. "Shall we?"

She took his proffered arm, locking elbows. "We shall. Want to grab a snack first?" The two walked over to the doors, smelling a mix of perfumes and colognes, hamburgers and fries and coffee.

"Sure. How about a pretzel?" He pointed to a vendor near a clothing store.

"Why not? You can never have too many pretzels!" They walked over and Mia cleared her throat to get the vendor's attention.

"What can I get ya today? The special is a pizza stuffed twisted pretzel with a drink of your choice for only $3.99."

"I'll take one of those," Jake said, eyeing the picture of it on the order board. "Looks good."

"Make it two, please." Mia nodded at the drinks. "I'll have a Diet Coke with that."

"Sure. What can I get you, son?"

Jake squirmed at being called 'son', but said, "Dr. Pepper, cherry vanilla if you have it."

"Coming up! Just gimme a minute or two to make the pretzels." The man set to work and came back with two pretzels a couple minutes later. "There you go. Two pizza pretzels with a Diet Coke and a Dr. Pepper, cherry vanilla flavored. That comes to $9.17."

Jake fished out his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill and poked through the change pocket for the 17 cents. He found it and passed it to the vendor, who punched in the amount and handed Jake a dollar back. (A/N- My wallet has a change pocket and a few credit card slots, but I carry spare guitar picks in one of them!)

"Have a nice day, kids." He turned away to help another customer.

The two kids sat down at one of the tables to eat their pretzels. Jake immediately snapped the lid off of his pop and took a swig, followed by a bite of pretzel. "Whoa! This is good! Money well spent, if you ask me!" He looked at Mia, who had taken a bite out of hers.

"Hmm. Not bad, but I've had better." She took another bite, then cracked open her Coke, taking a small sip to wash down the food. "So, you said you played on a football team. What school did you play for?"

"Jump City High School. I was transferred to Steel City two years ago when Mom and Dad moved here to be closer to friends." He asked her, "So, what do you do in your school?" He took a bite of his cooling pretzel.

"Well, I'm on the cheerleading squad for the team, which explains why I think I saw you before at school."

Jake interrupted before she could continue. "Whoa, hold up a second. You're in high school? How did that happen?"

Mia sighed, being used to explaining this for the umpteenth time. "I skipped grade 3 when I went to Steel and District, across the road from the high school." She took another swig of soda and a bite of pretzel and continued. "Anyways, I'm in the band as well. I play Tenor Saxophone in Intermediate and Jazz Band and, please don't laugh at this, but I play tuba in the Senior Band." She braced herself for his laughter, but none came.

"Sax is cool. I've got an old alto sitting around at home. Should have brought it with me. We could have jammed. Doesn't your dad play guitar? I know Dad used to play bass and Mom played the oboe. Man, I HATE that thing. Sounds like a duck being strangled."

Mia laughed. "You're telling me. I sit right behind the oboe player in Intermediate. And yes, Dad does play the guitar. He's trying to teach me how to play bass, but I'm not really good at stringed instruments." She finished off her pretzel and swigged her pop, burping loudly. "Excuse me."

"Nice one! I'll talk to Mom when we get home to see if I can grab the instruments. What kind of guitar does your dad have?" He finished off his pretzel, licking his fingers to get some spilled sauce, then tossed his empty pop bottle into the nearby recycling bin. "Two points! The crowd goes wild!"

Mia laughed. "Nice shot. Dad has a Washburn acoustic and an Epiphone Les Paul Special electric with a Peavey amp, I think." (A/N- I have the above guitar tech. My dad owns the Washburn and I own the rest.)

"Nice. Washburns are good guitars. I've got a blue Gibson Firebird VII Studio bass, with a Peavey amp. (A/N-This is the bass that I want. I love the Firebird series) Dad taught me how to play years ago." He glanced at his watch, seeing it was almost 9:30. "Well, we can continue this conversation in the car. If we want to get home on time, we have to leave now." He rose, chair scraping on the tiled floor.

"Works for me. Wait, we have to pass your place on the way to mine. Call your mom and ask if you can grab the stuff. Saves time." She grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, punching in her home number. She pushed 'Send' and passed it to him.

Jake waited a second, then asked, "Uncle Dick? Can I talk to my mom for a second?"

He waited again, then his mom picked up. "Mom, Mia and I were talking about having a jam session sometime. Can I swing by the old place and pick up the instruments?" He listened, then smiled. "Thanks Mom. We're leaving the mall now. See you when we get home." He flipped the cell shut and told her, "We're going to have to hurry to get the stuff and get home."

She shrieked happily and ran out the door, climbing into the truck. Jake climbed in after her, put the key in the ignition and cranked it. The engine roared as the truck shot into reverse, nearly flattening a Harley and hit the main road, which was clearing out. About fifteen minutes later, they parked in the driveway of the old Logan house.

Jake climbed out, looking at the blue building, smiling. "Brings back good memories. Anyways, we're here for instruments. Let's go. The door is locked, so we'll have to go around back to find the spare key."

He hopped over the chain link fence, grabbed the key and hopped back over, opening the door. Surprisingly, the house hadn't been ransacked. Everything was where they had left it. The bass and amp was still in Jake's room by his closet, the sax sitting in its case near the bookcase. Jake grabbed the Peavey Basic amp and his bass, which was in its case. "Can you grab the sax? I need to go downstairs and see if Dad's got the drum set in his room still." Jake asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sure. You want me to take those out to the truck for you?" She indicated the bass and amp, holding the sax case in her left hand.

Jake shook his head. "No thanks. I'd prefer to carry these out. If the set is still up, I'll need your help to carry it out." He picked up his stuff and went outside, putting them into the truck bed. When Mia placed the sax in next to them, he waved at her to follow him.

Mia went downstairs to the family room and found a huge Pearl 6-piece drum kit standing in the corner, with 4 cymbals and hi-hats. (A/N- For those who don't know, the hi-hats is the two cymbals on top of each other that move up and down. The 6 pieces mean how many drums it has. In this case, there is one snare and 5 toms)

Jake grabbed two cymbals, taking them off the stands and placing them in a small bag with the word SABIAN on it in white letters. He said, "I'll take the cymbals. Can you take the snare and stands?" He pulled the last two cymbals off and put them in the bag, slinging it over his shoulder and grabbed two stands.

Mia took the snare and stand out, laying it carefully in next to the bass case. When she went back in, Jake had the last two cymbal stands and had grabbed one of the toms.

"Grab the next two toms will ya? They're already unhooked from the main kit." He climbed the stairs and went outside, placing the drums in the bed and went back to get the rest of the kit.

Mia was having a hard time carrying the toms up, so Jake stopped and grabbed one, going back out to put it in the bed. "I'll be back in a second. Here," he said, tossing her the keys. "Start the truck, but don't do anything else." He disappeared into the house, reappearing a few minutes later with the main body clutched to his chest, leaning back to carry it. He loaded it on the truck, then went back for the hi-hats and stand. After it was out, he slammed the lid closed and climbed into the cab, shifting into reverse.

"Call the house and tell them we're on our way." He put the truck in drive and sped off down the road. Mia pulled out her cell and called, telling them they were on their way, asking them to be outside to help carry the stuff in.

Ten minutes later, they pulled in, everyone waiting on the front porch. "Whew. Made it home with five minutes to spare." The time blinked 9:55 PM on the radio in the cab.

"How much stuff did you get Jake?" Rachel asked, pulling out two cymbal stands and walked to the driver side, where her son was getting out.

"My bass and amplifier, the old alto saxophone and the drum kit. I told you we were getting the stuff." He smacked himself on the forehead. "I forgot your oboe. Sorry!" He went to the back of the truck, grabbing a tom and the cymbal bag while Dick grabbed the other tom and hi-hats. Victor picked up the main body and asked, "Where do you want this Dick?"

"Downstairs in the wreck room. We'll organize it down there."

The group went downstairs; placing the various drum items in the same area, then came the bass and amplifier. Dick said, "We'll move the air hockey table to the storage room on the far side. Then we'll move the drum kit into the corner where the table was, but leave some room for two amps. We'll need the socket for the plugs." Victor began setting up the set, saying to the others, "It's been years since I've played, but I think I still got it." He adjusted the snare to be on an angle, positioned the cymbals and pulled out a set of sticks from the cymbal bag. "Anyone want to jam?"

Jake asked, "Do you really need to ask?" His bass was out and plugged into his Peavey Basic 112 amp, ready to play. Dick wasn't far behind, hooking up his Peavey Bandit 122 and plugging in his Boss SUPER OVERDRIVE FX pedal and his electric guitar. Terra asked, "Dick, can I use the acoustic? I wanna get in on this too."

He nodded at it. "Go ahead. It might be a little flat though. I just put some new strings on it." He looked at the others. "What do you guys wanna do? Secular music or Christian?"

Mia said, "How about a mix of both? One Christian, one secular. How about we start with something easy? _God of Wonders_ is the one I want to sing."

Dick nodded; pulling out his capo and sliding it down to the second fret (A/N-Capos are for transposing song keys. If I can't play in the key of E, I'll put the capo on the second fret to play in D.) and played the opening chords for the song with Terra. Jake did a bass slide in, ending up on the right note as Victor began with a small rim shot beat with the hi-hats.

Mia began singing, her voice clean and crisp. Dick smiled. He always knew she had a great voice. He could sing well, but he had nothing on his daughter. When the bridge for the song came around, he clicked on his distortion pedal, going into a guitar solo that he had learned from the lead guitarist of Third Day. The song ended with a bass outro and the drums snapped out.

"Now that was good stuff!" Victor said, smiling from ear to ear. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing so well Mia?"

She blushed. "No one ever asked."

Jake laughed. "Nice excuse. Next song?"

He played the opening bass riff for his favorite parody of _Crazy Train_ by Ozzy Osbourne, _Lazy Brain_ by the ApologetiX (A/N-These guys are a Christian parody group and they rock out loud!) Dick cranked up the distortion and played the opening guitar riff and Victor kept the bass beat on the drums and came in with the snare after the riffs were done. Jake began singing and the time began flying.

Well, it's done! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming as soon as I get the first Left Behind book back so I can copy the message from the pastor's tape to use in Victor's church. Next chapter is the church service.  
Same story time, same story channel!

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash


	4. Teen Titans Church

Left Behind: TT Style

Chapter 8

Church Service

A/N- I'm baaaack with more Teen Titans Left Behind action! Sorry for taking so long and to answer your questions, I have NOT DIED! I've just been busy with high school, other stories and music practices (Since entering high school, I am in almost all of the bands, which includes Junior Concert and Jazz, Senior Concert and the Honor Wind Ensemble, and I'm playing tuba in all but Jazz Band, where I play guitar) I'll skip the review thanks this time around and just jump right into the story.

(I borrowed the below idea from BehindmyBlueeyes77 or whatever she is calling herself these days. LOL. Hope you don't mind!)

Me: Take 'er away Dick!

Dick: DashRendar does not own the Teen Titans, as much as he'd like to, or the Left Behind series, from where he got the Rapture message. He also doesn't own any songs used in this fanfiction.

Me: Thank you. Now go back to the story where you're needed!

Dick: OK. (Goes back to story)

The sun rose slowly over the hill, its rays piercing through the small glass windowpane in Mia Grayson's room, playing reflections over her face. She squinted her eyes tighter, thinking, 'Do I have to get up already?' She rolled over, stuffing her face into her pillow.

"Mia! Breakfast!" Jake called from the foot of the stairs and went to help Victor with the waffles. (A/N- Evil, beware! We have waffles! Lol)

She groaned into her pillow, but got out of bed, fluffing her hair before pulling on her bathrobe to go get some food. Cracking open her door, she went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table, looking extremely groggy. "Couldn't you have waited? We stopped jamming at 11:00. I need my beauty sleep." She inhaled, eyes opening fully. "Who made waffles?"

Victor smiled at her, apron over his neck, working over the waffle iron. "Morning to you too Sunshine!" He laughed and put more waffles onto a plate, putting them down in front of her. "Here ya go. Blueberry waffles. Syrup and butter are already out and waiting for you." He indicated the fridge. "Grab whatever you want. Dick left a few minutes ago. He's setting up the video projector at the church. He'll be back to pick us up for the morning service."

Jake looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Hopefully, he won't take you to church like that. You'd better hurry if you want to look presentable." He grinned at her as he left to go grab a shower.

"You're one to talk skater boy." She smiled back and began eating her waffles with a glass of orange juice she got from the fridge. She took a bite, eyes widening. "Man, these are good Uncle Vic! Where did you learn to cook so well?" She started scarfing them down.

"Well, I started cooking just to help Mom around the house. Before long, I was doing the meals seven days a week." He unplugged the iron, setting it into the sink to cool down. "I began experimenting with different combinations of ingredients in my waffles and I found one that really jumped out at me." He indicated her now empty plate. "Seems like it jumped out at you too." He smiled.

"Sure did. Those were great!" She downed what was left of her juice, put her dishes in the dishwasher and went upstairs to shower and change into some 'church clothes' as Terra came thundering up the stairs from the basement, an upset look on her face. "Aunt Terra, what's wrong?"

The blonde stopped and turned around. "Have you seen my jade ring? I left it on my nightstand and when I woke up this morning it was gone. I can't find it anywhere." She sighed, shaking her head. "I need to be more careful with things."

Mia shook her head, brown hair swishing into her face. "Sorry, can't say I have. Wait, are you sure you took it off last night? Maybe it came off when we were jamming and fell into the sound hole of the acoustic." The water stopped, signifying Jake had finished with his shower. "Hope you find it!"

Terra thought for a second and then ran downstairs. She turned the acoustic guitar upside down and shook slightly. Sure enough, the small ring popped out and landed with a dull _tink_ on the concrete floor. "Thank goodness." She put the ring back on her middle finger on her right hand and went back upstairs, just as Mia got out of the shower, towels wrapped around her as she headed back to her room.

"MIA! You've got five before your dad gets back! Hurry it up!" Terra called from the stairs and quickly tied her hair into a ponytail and pulled on some black heels to go with her blue blouse and skirt combo.

Mia grumbled to herself, "Never enough time to make myself look good. Sheesh." She pulled open her closet, looking through quickly and grabbed a pair of black dress pants and a green long sleeved shirt to highlight her green eyes. Looking at her mirror, she combed her hair straight, just as Dick pulled the van into the yard.

"MIA! We gotta go NOW!" Vic yelled. He had traded the apron in for a black suit with a red necktie and black dress shoes so polished you could see your reflection in them.

Mia came running down the stairs, nearly smacking into Jake, who was dressed in a blue plaid shirt with tan pants, black hair combed off to the side. "Whoa, slow down there. Trying to flatten me into one of those waffles you like so much?" Jake asked, picking himself off the floor and holding the door open for Mia and Terra.

"Oh, please. You're too cute to eat anyways." Mia laughed and ran out the door, Jake close behind, ready to noogie her to death. Dick looked at Jake, raising an eyebrow and mouthed, 'Save it for later.' He shifted his eyes and continued, 'When you go out on another date.'

The others got into the van, Mia, Jake and Rachel in the back, Vic and Terra in front of them and Dick drove. The radio was set to a Christian station that a local pastor had taken over at the last second. It was playing 'No One Like You Lord' by Robin Mark. Dick started humming along and Jake started playing air bass, as Mia looked at him and laughed. "Do you know how stupid you look doing that?" she hooted and clutched her side from the fit of laughter.

(A/N- I love Robin Mark's music. I have the above song in my MP3 player, along with bands like Relient K, Hawk Nelson, Hedley, Switchfoot, a bit of Green Day, The All American Rejects, a little bit of Billy Talent and the ApologetiX (Remember I mentioned those guys in the last chapter?))

"I know, I know. Nasty habit I have. Dad played air drums when Mom drove. You should see how stupid that looked." He stopped playing and smiled, flashing his straight teeth.

The van rumbled to a stop at the church, sliding into the "Reserved for Pastor" parking spot. They got out, looked around and saw they were the first ones there.

"Dick, did you manage to get the projector working? I've got the tape in my briefcase here." Vic asked, patting his black case in his left hand.

"Barely. I had to cross a few fuses and cut a few wires so the bulb won't blow out, but I can fix it back again after we get a new bulb in." Dick pulled out the church key and unlocked the door, pulling it open for the others.

The church looked the same as it did the previous Sunday, the oak pews with the blue seat cushions, the Roland 4-piece electronic drum set sitting behind the pulpit, the bass amplifier and Yamaha piano sitting the next level down. The small balcony above held the video cameras for taping the services, in case someone missed a day and wanted to catch up. One of the guitarists, who had been taken in the Rapture, had left his red Seagull on its stand to the right side of the platform, the bassist's Fender Precision behind it.

(A/N- One of our guitarists has a red Seagull and when he left the band, he took it with him. No duh, right? Our bassist has the Fender and I love that thing! I get to play it when the bassist for the day doesn't show up.)

"Anybody know what happened to the bassist?" Jake asked, eyeing the black and white Fender, sitting in its stand.

Dick nodded. "He's gone. The only one left was his wife, but she moved back to her parent's place after her husband went. The bass now belongs to the church, same with the Seagull." He asked Victor, "You want us to lead the service? I can play guitar, Jake can play bass, you can play drums, Mia can sing and I think Terra said she knows how to play keyboard."

"Why not? Just set up a microphone in front of the drums and I'll lead the service from there." Vic looked at Terra. "_Can_ you play keyboard?"

Terra nodded. "I started with keyboard, then branched out to guitar." She pulled out the bench for the Yamaha and sat down, turning it on.

Mia finally got a word in. "EXCUSE ME?! Who said I _wanted_ to sing?" She looked at her father. "Singing at home is one thing, singing in front of a congregation is a whole different ball game!"

"Mia, you'll do fine. We've all heard you. The people will love ya." Vic smiled as he sat down behind the drums, picking up a set of 5B Groove sticks that were resting on the snare and clicked on the amplifier and percussion unit mounted to the drums. He flipped through a few sets and finally settled on the Ballad X set.

(A/N- The drum sticks- the number refers to the size of the stick. The bigger the number, the smaller the stick. The letter refers to the head size. I don't know what B stands for, but that is the letter one of the drummer's at the church used on his sticks and I like them.)

Dick looked around the stage, asking, "Anyone got a tuner handy? I want to tune the Seagull up." He sat down beside it, picking it up and pulled a pick out of the pick guard glued to the top of the guitar.

Jake pulled one off of the bass amp and passed it to him. "Here, I need it after you though." He plugged in the bass and turned on the amp, plucking the top string, letting the low E resonate through the air. "Whoa! This thing is _way_ out. You done yet Uncle Dick?"

"Yup, here ya go." The tuner came back and Jake turned off the amp and plugged the tuner in. A few seconds later, the bass and guitar were both in tune; the drums and piano were both on, playing away. Jake looked over at Mia, nodding towards the mike on the pulpit. "You gonna sing or am I going to and make everyone's ears bleed?"

Mia sighed, "Fine. You talked me into it. I know how horrible your singing is." She tossed a smirk his way. "What's the list this morning?"

Jake looked at Victor, who shrugged. "No list. We'll have to make one up fast. People start showing up in thirty minutes, 10 seconds and counting."

Mia grabbed a song binder, labeled A-M, flipping through and pulled out four songs, showing them to the others and went to grab the next binder, L-Z, pulling out three.

"Okay, so far we have Blessed Be Your Name as the opening, then Jesus, Friend of Sinners, No One Like You Lord, Kindness, God of Wonders, Majesty, like the old Majesty and close with To The Ends of the Earth so Uncle Vic can go into the tape from Pastor Barnes." Everyone, except Victor, rapidly flipped through binders, pulling out the songs that were listed. Soon, the sanctuary was filled with the sounds of music.

The people started showing up right after they finished, filling the seats in about ten minutes. The next batch of people had to go to the balcony and finally, the place was so packed that Victor had to close the doors to keep everyone out. "We'll have to let you in at the 6:00 service. I'm sorry, but we're full."

As soon as Victor sat down behind the drum kit and had his sticks ready, Dick started into the opening song, palm muting the chords for the intro two times, then Mia came in.

Blessed be Your name, in the land that is plentiful 

_Where streams of abundance flow, blessed be Your name_

_Blessed be Your name when I'm found in the desert place_

_When I walk through the wilderness, blessed be Your name_

_Every blessing You pour out I'll turn back to praise_

_When the darkness closes in, Lord, still I will say_

Jake and the others layered in here, giving the full sound to the group, who had started singing along with the chorus.

Blessed be the name of the Lord, blessed be Your name 

_Blessed be the name of the Lord, blessed be Your glorious name_

The band went through the list, stopping after Kindness to take up an offering, then finished the songs and went to sit down as Victor took Mia's place at the pulpit to address the people.

"Good morning to you all. I hope you all enjoyed the worship this morning." The crowd burst into applause, a few people whistling. "Thank you. Since most of our original worship team was taken in the return of the Lord, we threw a team together quite quickly. Our lead vocalist this morning was Mia Grayson."

The crowd again gave polite applause as Victor continued. "Our bassist was Jake Roth."

More polite applause. "Our keyboardist was Terra Michaels and our guitarist was Mia's father, Dick Grayson." He smiled and added, "Oh, and I think it was obvious who was playing the drums." The people laughed lightly.

"I haven't seen this many people since… I don't know when! Now, presumably, you have all lost someone in the Rapture or thought you were saved, but didn't go and are confused. After a video from the Senior Pastor of our neighboring church, New Hope Village, I'll open the floor for questions and prayer for those who want to reconfirm their faith in the Lord." He nodded at Dick, who flipped up the switch on the side of the projector, turning it to Video and clicked 'Play' on the VCR. A picture of an aging black man came up.

(A/N- I have taken and condensed the message below from the Left Behind movie and the book on which the movie is based. Therefore, I didn't write it!)

"Hello. My name is Vernon Billings and I'm the pastor of the New Hope Village Church.

As you watch this tape, you are not doubt confused. Let me encourage you. Your loved ones, your friends, your acquaintances have not been snatched away by some evil force or an invasion from outer space.

"You're watching this tape because millions of people have disappeared. Babies, children, still innocent in the eyes of God, have vanished. There is much to fear, but not for those who were taken. They have placed their faith in Christ alone for salvation and have been taken to heaven by Jesus himself.

"Let me show you from the Bible exactly what has happened. You won't need proof by now, because you will have experienced the most shocking event of history. But as this tape was made beforehand and I am confident I will be gone, ask yourself, how did he know? Here's how. Let me read to you what the apostle Paul wrote to the Christians at the church in the city of Corinth, found in 1 Corinthians 15:51-57:

"_Behold, I tell you a mystery: We shall not all sleep, but we shall all be changed-in a moment, in the twinkling of an eye, at the last trumpet. For the trumpet will sound, and the dead will be raised incorruptible, and we shall be changed. For this corruptible has put on incorruption, and this mortal must put on immortality. So when this corruptible has put on incorruption, and this mortal has put on immortality, then shall be brought to pass the saying that is written: 'Death is swallowed up in victory. O Death, where is your sting? O Hades, where is your victory?' The sting of death is sin, and the strength of sin is the law. But thanks be to God, who gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ_."

"Let me paraphrase some of that so you'll understand it clearly. When Paul says we shall not all sleep, he means that we won't all die, but will receive an incorruptible body, which is to last for all eternity. Christians who have already died and those still living at the time of the Rapture will receive this immortal body.

"Every person who believed in and accepted the sacrificial death, burial, and resurrection of Jesus Christ anticipated his coming again for them. As you see this tape, all those will have already seen the fulfillment of the promise of Christ when He said, "I will come again and receive you unto Myself; that where I am, there you may be also.'

"I believe that all such people were literally taken from the earth, leaving everything material behind. If you have discovered that millions of people and that babies and children have vanished, then you know what I am saying is true. Up to a certain age, which is probably different for each individual, we believe God will not hold a child responsible for a decision that must be made with hear and mind, fully cognizant of the ramifications. You may also find that unborn children have disappeared from their mother's wombs. I can only imagine the pain and heartache of a world without precious children, and the deep despair of parents who will miss them so.

"Paul's prophetic letter to the Corinthians said this would occur in the twinkling of an eye. You may have seen a loved one standing before you, and suddenly they were gone. I don't envy you that shock.

"The Bible says that men's hearts will fail them for fear. That means to me that there will be heart attacks due to shock, people will commit suicide, and you know better than I the chaos that will result from Christians disappearing from various modes of transportation.

"I will lead those who want to commit or recommit their lives to Christ in a simple prayer of repentance. Those who are going to, please bow your head, close your eyes and repeat after me." He waited for a few seconds, and then began, pausing every few words. "Dear Jesus, please forgive me for all my wrong doings. I realize that my life is meaningless without you and I need you now more that ever. Please cleanse my heart, so I may live for you. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen.

"Now, my time is coming to a close. Please, if you have any questions, please talk to the junior pastor, Bruce Barnes or me. May God bless you richly during this rough time." The image faded to black and the lights came up. Victor moved back to the microphone.

"Well, that's the video folks. If you prayed that prayer, please fill out one of our green cards, which you will see in front of you. Hand it to me on the way out, with "Wanting prayer" checked off. Please come again next Sunday." He put down the mic and headed for the doors. A bunch of people looked around for the green cards and pens, filling them out rapidly and heading for the door.

Jake scooted over next to Mia. "You sounded amazing this morning." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks. I think I could have done better. You sounded good yourself." She also smiled. Making sure no one else was around, she asked, "So, you interested in going out on Friday? Maybe grab a movie or something?"

He did a mental victory dance in his head, but responded, "Sure. What movie?"

"I hear they are playing all three Spider-Man movies back to back at the theatre, starting at 6. Wanna go?"

"We're going to have to ask our parents first, but okay. Love Spider-man movies. Haven't seen them in a long time." He leaned back in the pew. Just then, Dick called, "MIA! JAKE! WE'RE LEAVING! COME ON!"

"COMING UNCLE DICK!" Jake bolted out the door after Dick, climbing into the back seat of the van. Mia was out a few seconds behind him, getting in and sitting next to Jake. Rachel and Terra sat in front of them, Victor and Richard in the front seats.

"So, what does everyone want for lunch? I'm buying!" Vic said as Dick put the van into drive, the tires crunching over the gravel and hit the main road, going in towards town.

"I could go for a McChicken right about now and maybe a Sprite," Mia said, leaning into the plush seat, closing her eyes at the thought of her favorite burger.

"Big Mac with large fries and a root beer…" Jake called, his mouth already watering.

Dick shook his head. "I guess we're going to McDonalds. Everyone okay with that? We'll go through the drive thru and eat on the way home." He pulled into the McDonalds, rolling his window down.

A metallic voice asked, "Can I take your order?"

Dick said, "Hold on. I have another few people who need to decide." He asked, "Who wants what?"

"I'll have a double Big Mac with a coke." Victor said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Oh man, it's been awhile since I had one of those."

"Quarter Pounder with cheese for me please, coke as well," Terra replied.

"Nothing for me. I'll get a sandwich when we get home." Rachel said, leaning back and closed her eyes. "Then I'm going to take a nap."

Dick rolled the window back down, saying, "Sorry about that. I'll have one Big Mac with large fries and a root beer, one McChicken meal with Sprite, one Double Big Mac meal with coke, one quarter pounder with cheese and coke and I'll have a Big Mac meal as well, with a large Fruitopia."

After a minute, the voice came back, "That will come to $25.90. Please drive through."

Dick rolled his window back up and drove up to the first window, which popped open. A teenager nodded a hello and said, "You've got quite the order there Mister. You feeding an army?" He put his hand out for the money.

Dick handed the exact money over and said, "No, just two teenagers and three adults." The teen gestured to the other window.

"Your order will be ready in a minute or two. Drive up and we'll give it to ya there." The window closed and the teen disappeared.

Dick drove up to the second window, stopping the van near the window, setting the parking brake. He turned on the radio again, letting the Christian station play. It was the youth hour, so it played a lot of contemporary music. It was currently playing Relient K's When I Go Down. Right near the end of the song, the window popped open and another lady came out, holding two bags of food.

"Here ya go hon. I'll bring the drinks and straws in a second." She went away, then came back about ten seconds later holding two drink trays with straws in all of the cups. "Have a nice day." The window closed, Dick released the parking brake and they set off again.

The bags were passed around, people pulling out their respective meals. Mia sighed happily, pulling her McChicken out of the box and started munching. "Man, this is good." She swallowed a chunk of burger and leaned back in her seat.

Jake merely grunted, his mouth filled with his own burger. He followed the ground meat with a few fries and a swig of his pop. "Oh, Uncle Dick, you mind if Mia and I go out to a movie marathon at the theatre on Friday? They are playing all three Spider-Man movies back to back to back, starting at 6:00." He took another bite and swallowed as Dick nodded from the front seat.

"Sounds good. I want you to call as soon as the movies are over, just to let us know you're coming home. No hanging around, no matter who shows up. Got it?" He took a turn and slowed down, pulling into the driveway and parking the van in the garage.

The two kids nodded and raced into the house, food already gone, to go and jam downstairs. Victor was heading upstairs to change, as was Terra, and Dick went into the kitchen to finish his own meal. The sounds of a distorted electric guitar came up from the basement and he yelled down, "TURN THE DISTORTION DOWN, WILL YA JAKE?"

Jake sighed, but turned it down anyways and continued to play along with the black Les Paul, as Mia sat and stared in wonder. His fingers were simply flying over the frets, pick moving constantly from string to string. "I thought you only played bass and sax," she said, eyes still captivated by his moving fingers.

"Are you nuts? I can play pretty much everything! I can play guitar, bass, drums, keyboard, sax, trombone, and clarinet. Only things I can't play well is the euphonium and tuba, believe it or not. Valves never worked well for me, ya know what I mean?" He sighed, putting the guitar down and grabbing his bass, which was sitting nearby. "You want me to show you how to play some easy stuff?"

Mia shook her head. "I tried bass already and thought it was too hard. What makes you think it would be any easier after two years?"

Jake smirked. "You are going to learn how to play this thing if it is the last thing I ever teach you to do. Now, you're taking this bass and putting it on your knee, NOW!"

Mia sighed, and laid the blue Firebird across her right knee and soon, Jake was rattling off things about proper posture, wrist angles and other things she didn't understand. Waving her hand at him, she said, "You might as well be speaking Spanish, 'cause I can't understand any of this stuff. You want to take that back a bit and maybe in non-musician lingo?"

Jake sighed and started again, stopping to explain different things as he did so. About an hour later, Mia was playing some basic bass riffs like she never had before. "You see, it just takes a little bit of help and explanation. We'll move onto slapping and popping later on, which are a lot of fun, once you know what you're doing."

Dick called from upstairs, "Guys, you wanna come up here? We're about to start a card game!" He was shuffling the cards as he called to them, doing his signature cut-the-deck-in-half-and-flip-them-back-together trick. Just as he was going to start dealing the cards out, Mia and Jake showed up.

"We're in, whatever we're playing." Jake said, sitting down beside his mother, and cracked his knuckles, causing Rachel to shudder.

"Jake, you know how much I hate that," Rachel said, after receiving her cards for the game of poker. "Now, let's get playing here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, here's the new chapter. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Like I said, I've been busy. I'll be even busier with the new year coming up, especially in the music department, as I got a new acoustic guitar for Christmas and I'm going to do a lot of playing on it, maybe do some song writing if possible.

Smell ya later like…

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash Rendar

PS-Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! WOOT!


End file.
